The ability to evacuate an area during an emergency is typically hampered by the loss of ambient lighting. For instance, evacuation from a train or airplane wreck will undoubtedly be made more difficult if no light is available. In fact, the loss of lighting will typically cause a panic situation whether the emergency is a wreck, weather related, an earthquake, or simply a power grid failure. When the evacuation includes numerous people, it is a necessity to stop panic and evacuate in an orderly manner for the safety of all involved. For these reasons, the need for emergency lighting is mandatory under most building codes.
Emergency lighting typically takes the form of fixed lighting powered by an AC source with a DC back-up battery. The reliability of a fixed system is dependant upon the maintenance of the back-up battery but in any event remains a fixed system. Evacuation procedures require the individuals to leave an area, thus the effectiveness of a fixed lighting system becomes problematic. Panic stricken individuals may refuse to leave a lighted area. For instance, the evacuation during an earthquake may require individuals to leave a lighted area, the lack of lighting in the exit way may prevent an orderly and safe evacuation. The survivors of a train or plane crash require the individuals to leave the area wherein a fixed light does not provide any coverage. Public transportation vehicles are especially at risk for inadequate lighting for power is typically provided by direct current, namely a battery source. Battery powered lights are only as good as the battery. If the battery has not been properly maintained or replaced, or becomes damaged during an accident, the battery powered light will fail.
Due to the limitations of fixed lighting and battery powered systems, a well accepted alternative lighting system is the use of chemiluminescent lightsticks. Chemiluminescent lightsticks provide portable light by the use of a chemical reaction not dependent upon any electrical power or batteries.
The long storage life and the excellent quality of light produced from current chemiluminescent lightsticks have made the product a mainstay in the industry for emergencies. A “chemiluminescent composition” is interpreted to mean a mixture or component thereof which will result in chemiluminescent light production when reacted with other necessary reactants in the processes as disclosed herein.
Chemiluminescent lighting devices are commonly used as a supplement and/or replacement for conventional illumination devices such as flashlights and flares. Chemiluminescent devices are non-incandescent products and are most valuable for emergency lighting applications such as when normal electrical power service is interrupted. Additionally, because chemiluminescent devices do not rely on electricity for operation, they are readily and reliably used in wet environments, even under water, where other powered devices could short out and fail.
Chemiluminescent light production generally utilizes a two-component system to chemically generate light. Chemiluminescent light is produced by combining the two components, which are usually in the form of chemical solutions referred to as the “oxalate” component and the “activator” component. The two components are kept physically separate by a sealed, frangible, glass vial containing one component which is housed within an outer flexible container containing the other component. Typically, this outer container is sealed to contain both the second component and the filled, frangible vial. Forces created by intimate contact with the internal vial, e.g. by flexing, cause the vial to rupture, thereby releasing the first component, allowing the first and second components to mix and produce light. Since the objective of this type of device is to produce usable light output, the outer vessel is usually composed of a clear or translucent material, such as polyethylene or polypropylene, which permits the light produced by the chemiluminescent system to be transmitted through the vessel walls.
These devices may be designed so as to transmit a variety of colors by either the addition of a dye or fluorescent compound to one or both of the chemiluminescent reactant compositions or to the vessel. Furthermore, the device may be modified so as to only transmit light from particularly chosen portions thereof.
Examples of such a chemiluminescent system include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,851 issued to Kaplan. Kaplan discloses a polygonal, chemiluminescent lighting device which concentrates light in the corners of the device, thus enhancing visibility of light emanating from the light stick portion of the device and optimizing the amount and distribution of light radiated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,383 to Richter et al. discloses chemiluminescent catalysts in a method for producing light in short duration, high intensity systems, and low temperature systems. This invention relates to catalysts for two component chemiluminescent systems wherein one component is a hydrogen peroxide component and the other component is an oxalate ester-fluorescer component.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,426 discloses a chemiluminescent lightstick with an attached actuating device stored inside a container having a hinged lid which opens for access to and for display of the lightstick. The container includes a clamping means by which the lightstick is held at a display position holding the lid of the container open. In this mode, the lightstick and container make a convenient lantern.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,729 discloses a lighting system including a chemiluminescent stick supported within a holder. A break bar pivotally connected to the cover is initially in a vertical orientation, and temporarily retained by a latch to allow insertion of the lightstick in the holder and closure of the cover. When the cover is closed, the latch is released, which allows the break bar to move behind the lightstick, in a horizontal orientation. When the cover is then opened, the break bar engages the lightstick, and bends the lightstick forward around an edge to illuminate the lightstick.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,080 discloses an emergency light device including a chemiluminescent lightstick which can be easily removed. When an operating lever is pushed, an engaging portion of a pivoting member pushes the bottom portion of the chemiluminescent lightstick toward a wall surface. The chemiluminescent lightstick has on the top end thereof a head secured to a hook of a holding member. The chemiluminescent light stick can be easily bent to illuminate by the lever principle with the protuberance of a case body serving as a fulcrum and the engaging portion serving as the point of action. When the operating lever is further pushed, the top end of the pivoting member protrudes frontward to open a top cover and the holding member which has been restricted by the pivoting member is released and it moves upward by the urging force of a flat spring and the pressing force applied by the head of the chemiluminescent lightstick, thus enabling the chemiluminescent lightstick to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,629 discloses a mounted emergency light fixture. The light fixture has a mount assembly and a front cover with a break plate which bends a lightstick inserted into the fixture when the cover is pivoted from a closed to an open position. The mount assembly has a restraining plate and a back side which maintain the Nightstick within the mount when the cover is pivoted to the open position. Hence, after the cover is opened the lightsticks are illuminated and are held in the mount or may be removed to provide emergency lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,847 discloses a chemiluminescent lighting device that may include a holder. The holder permits the user to activate the lightstick upon removal from the holder.
The above mentioned prior art all recognize the need for quick access to a lightstick to address emergency situations and the need to have the lightstick readily available. Additionally, in emergency situations, a person attempting to activate the light stick may not have full manual capacity or mental capacity for reasons attributed to the cause of the emergency. The present invention mitigates these problems. What is lacking in the art is a storage container for chemiluminescent lightsticks, the storage container including a means for automatically latching the storage device and activating the lightsticks producing light for illumination of the container and remaining lightsticks.